Living For Each Day
by Stormydee
Summary: This is a sequel to The What Ifs, set ten years after Catherine is attacked by Ray Langston and about seven after he is executed by the state of Nevada. Catherine and her family must look at their roots and the meaning of the word as the time comes to explain the past and look at a different future as they all grow in character and experience. Might need to read the What Ifs first
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to The What Ifs, set ten years after Catherine is attacked by Ray Langston and about seven after he is executed by the state of Nevada. Catherine and her family must look at their roots and the meaning of the word as the time comes to explain the past and look at a different future as they all grow in character and experience.

**Disclaimer: As always all rights belong to the franchise, writers and creators of CSI; no copyright infrigment intended**

_Dear Mrs Vartann,_

_I know this will seem strange, especially after so many years and yet I doubt either of us has ever forgotten. It isn't fair of me to ask this of you, nor would I blame you for burning my letter._

_My name is Molly Rendense, my daughter was Brenda and eleven years ago she was shot and killed in a subway in Las Vegas. She had only moved home three months before, after setting her husband's affairs in order._

_They were both so young and full of life; of honour. My son in law, James was proud to serve his country and he paid a great price but as my girl said, he would have had no regrets. But I live with them, shortly before his last deployment they began trying to start their family but it was difficult and as the deadline approached they decided to try alternative methods._

_The first time she miscarried was when she heard of James' death and the second was after my husband's heart attack the procedure didn't take; only two months later. When Brenda moved home her father and I offered to pay for her to try one more time, we knew being a single mom would be a hard road but it would be a piece of her husband to hold onto; to love. _

_That never happened, she was in Vegas and her life was cut far to short. We felt that we couldn't destroy the embryos and so we allowed the doctor to give them to that organization; it was only a few months later that we got a notification that a doctor had taken them. As was customary in the organization we were given your name but it was much later that we found out some of what had happened._

_Yet you are raising our only grandchild as your daughter and I have no doubt that you have no great desire to have strangers poking around. Yet I have to ask, if maybe we could met her. She is the only grandchild we will ever have and just to see her._

_We live with the fact you didn't have to keep her, she could have been gone before she was born and while I know she will never know my daughter as her mother I would like to see if she looks like my little girl. To see a piece of the baby I should never have lived to put in the ground._

_Sincerely _

Molly Rendense


	2. Chapter 2

Lou slid the glasses off his nose and set them on the desk as his wife moved from where she had been hovering near the door, her hand cupped his neck and he eased the chair back for her to slide into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her as she curled into his chest, he buried his nose in her hair; he could only imagine how Catherine felt reading this.

"What do you want to do?"He asked her softly, the letter was addressed to her and as much as he wanted to pull his family close and protect them from this pain he understood the pain of the woman's plea.

"I don't know, I mean so much has changed, I don't want to tell Stephanie about it all, and yet I think a part of her already knows; soon we have to tell Adam as it is. Stephanie is ten nearly eleven and Adam is ten. They've heard bits and pieces at school and they know our family is different; they know we're old. Especially now."

He smiled as Catherine shifted to look up at him; he thought back on the last ten years. It hadn't all been easy but it had been good and their children were proof of that. "Why because we took the trip to DC and had to explain to them that they are aunts and uncles? Or we're grandparents?"

He smiled as she glared. "Yeah and my sixtieth birthday didn't tip them off, their friend's parents are in their thirties or forties."

"And yet you do more with them and host more sleep overs than the other parents. Age doesn't matter, what matters is Stephanie knows that we love her no matter what and that we can handle sharing our daughter. Catherine we've survived far worse than this." And it was true, with her health alone, he held onto her tight and didn't kid himself.

"I know, and I know her pain, imagining Lindsay and her girls; not knowing them and living with a marine." Lindsay had fallen for a man in uniform and followed him to Barracks and was raising her little girls in military housing; running the local daycare and loving it.

Still it was hard for Catherine to be so far away from her little girl, but Lindsay was happy and he knew that mattered; so they made a trip every year and everyone loved it. " They don't have grandparent's from my side, I don't like the idea of lying to them but we could meet them; no kids. Talk and tell Stephanie and Adam they are close to me."

He knew it wouldn't fly as soon as it was out of his mouth but he stood on the opposite side of a wall in his own son's life; if Jake had a son he would never hear about it. And their daughter's biological parents had died heroes in their own right, he would always consider Stephanie his own but she could know that two people that would have loved her as much as he and Catherine did weren't a part of her life because they had died to protect others.

"No. I don't want you to do that, they don't have grandparent's any more; we've explained that. Explained it after my mother drank herself to death, if we introduce them we explain it to her and maybe we do enourage her to call them grandparent's; she is part of them as much as us. I just don't want her to doubt our love or the reasons she came to be; now or ever." Catherine sighed, her cheek finding home in his shoulder again and he nodded.

" Let me run them through the system first, then call them back arrange a meet, Stephanie meets our friend's all the time; just think of the mess' she's gotten into."

"And out of, I know, in a way its a blessing its Stephanie and not Adam who has to hear this; I just wish we could wait; but it wouldn't be fair. It isn't fair either way, I don't want to share her and I don't want her to feel she is any less a part of this family because of it; I mean we haven't told them much about before." He heard the hesitation; even now she didn't like talking about the incident.

"Lets play it by ear, we have the weekend, Monday I'll run them and then we talk; make a decision. If it's no we can always go back, if its yes we can't." She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her head; inhaling her scent. " Right now lets go to bed; I want to hold my wife."

With a growl he scooped her up, Catherine worried about everything, she turned sixty and felt old with two ten year olds; he turned sixty but two kids and a beautiful wife kept him young. Yet he knew that he had to take care of the gift he had been given, between his wife and his son he had learned how precious good health was.

Lou let her free in their bedroom and closed the door tightly, letting her go about her evening routine he stripped down to wait on the bed. Watching as Catherine tested her blood sugar and then growled. Coming to the bed she leaned in for a kiss; he already knew. "I'm low, be right back."

"I'll come." He pulled his shirt on and held out her robe; following her downstairs.

Catherine had developed diabetes nearly five years ago; it first presented seriously on Adam's fifth birthday. It was rough, cake and ice cream had sent Catherine's sugar soaring and cleaning up the party and hyper kids had kept her busy and from eating; she crashed for the first time.

It had been a rough year of Catherine trying to regulate her problem with her diet and her body still working occasionally and a few scares. Then they managed to get a new dietician and it helped a lot and learning that a little insulin helped a lot made it much easier.

She put down a piece of toast and he teased her, nuzzling her neck and letting his hands wander. In staying together ten years they had found a level of comfort with each other, safety and family in each others arms that for spells took the place of romance; yet tonight he knew they needed each other.

And he played as she nibbled her toast, she was eating so she didn't crash in the night; Catherine no longer had a choice in when she ate or how much; a little number told her what her body needed. And he'd rather see her have it than race to the hospital in the middle of the night, explaining to the kids why their mom was sick.

She was arching back into him and he smiled into her neck. " Will you wait till we get upstairs."

"No." And to prove a point he slid his hand very low.

"Ten years and you're still horny." Catherine whined, still not pulling away.

"Only for you woman, now are you done?"Turning her around; pulling at the robe. "You want to whine I'll take you right here."

She whined a little but her hands tugged at his shirt and whimpered; if not for the kids he would have and was sorely tempted. Tugging her to his chest he carried her back to their bed.

Much later they lay twisted together, he brushed the hair out of her eyes, smiling; blue eyes overwhelmed him; he saw trust there. And felt it in her, it went both ways.

"I want to know what happened to Brenda Rendense, the case was never closed; they never got that answer." Catherine sighed, and he nodded; that was her business.

"Take a look but it may be a long shot; and not just because it is ten years cold." He didn't want her to feel a compulsion to close it; some cases just couldn't be and she had more than enough on her plate.

"I know, but I need to try."

"I know." He kissed her softly, running a hand through her hair and holding her until she fell asleep. Lou nuzzled into her neck and let himself think for a few moments before following his wife to sleep.

They had survived so much together already, this would pass to; but it would also take its toll. Catherine had hit her stride late in life but the last nine years had seen professional success across the country but they had faced a great deal personally. He knew this would be hard and he didn't look forward to it; it would be harder for Catherine.

There were old memories, and pain that was public knowledge; people stood on both sides of the line and far to often reached out. He nuzzled her neck, the mail that came to the house; he picked it up and read it before setting it on the table. Stephanie and Adam had opened a letter meant for Catherine; from a creep who had managed to get their home address. Catherine had calmed the kids down and he'd been reminded that it took a little more to protect his family; he couldn't screen what got to her office though.

And if she thought about it to much he knew she wouldn't be happy about it, but he had let her see enough of it she was happy with letting him see it. The reality that they both had to face was their children were growing up and it would be better they hear of the past from them; that they knew how much he and their mom loved them. On that he did settle to sleep but his mind was made up; he'd talk to Catherine in the morning.

0o0

I am glad there is still interest in this, reviews are appreciated. Thanks to sinc88 and Guest for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed and slumped against the counter, it had been three days since she had talked to Lou about the letter. And the morning after he had said they should sit both kids down and tell them the past, she knew he was right but it was hard. They both agreed though that the Rendense's deserved to meet their grand daughter.

Catherine was having more trouble coping with it than she wanted to admit, she trusted her husband completely but a part of her was still afraid; she knew what she could lose. She valued her health and that of her family, but knew both sides of the world and the danger that lurked there; dealt in it everyday. She wanted to know these people better before she let them get to close to her kids. Lou would run them and of course be present when they met them, all she had to say was no and he would take care of it.

But it still made her feel uneasy, it was messing with her focus and anymore that was enough to mess with her health, Lou had talked her into taking a day off to relax and be at home with no kids and no obligations. He'd even taken care of lunches, which meant the kids got pizza; and that was a good treat for them.

So as she wandered downstairs in a comfortable pair of sweats and an old tank, she contemplated writing a reply; what to say. And as soon as she did that she needed to sit down with Stephanie; before a letter came back. But it was hard to sit down and pen that she was alright with allowing her children to meet complete strangers. Rummaging in the fridge she tried to take her mind off it, planning supper and working on a grocery list. She unloaded the dishwasher and then finished the laundry; knowing she was running out of things to do.

Uneasily she returned to the desk and chose a piece of paper, she could type it but she had received the plea in handwritten script; it was only fair she take the time to return it. She worked on it for nearly an hour, scrapping many drafts before it was finally done.

**_Mrs Rendense,_**

**_My husband Lou and I learned shortly after the incident how I became pregnant about where the embryo had come from. We have raised the baby as our own child and love her dearly. We have decided to tell her a little more about her past. Her name is Stephanie Kay Vartann, she is ten years old; soon to be eleven._**

**_She is a ball of energy, loves animals and soccer. Already she is tall for her age and too smart for her own good. We have adopted a boy, her brother who is nearly a year younger; his name is Adam. She is fiercely protective of him and they are the best of friends and partners in crime._**

**_We would be honoured for you to meet Stephanie, and in time tell her about your daughter and son in law. Lou and I recently celebrated the birth of my older daughter's first children, I would wish the pain of not knowing your child's children on no one._**

**_My husband and I often spend Sunday evenings at a park over in the Southern Highlands, on Jupiter. The kids love the monkey bars and jungle gym. It may be hard to keep their attention for any length of time but if you would like to see her. We would like to talk to you before you spend too much time with our children. I hope you can respect this decision._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Catherine Vartann_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sealing it into the envelope she set it with a few other things that needed to be mailed, she couldn't think too much more on it. Taking a deep breath she returned to the office to look at some old paperwork, her tenth anniversary to Lou was approaching and so was the anniversary of Ray Langston's execution; she never liked how close the dates were. It meant that when she and Lou wanted to have a special night something inevitably came up, whether it was a disturbing letter mailed from a creep or some highlight of a case with references to the past; occasionally it was even coworkers still coping with their own unbalanced guilt.

When she wanted to celebrate a good marriage she didn't want to have a conversation with people about what had happened, nor did she appreciate people bringing it up when her children were standing beside her; but people did. People she knew and should know better and friends who didn't understand that her kids didn't know.

In a way it would be best that they both know, it would just be telling them in a way that didn't scare them. And it would be time, she opened a case file and smiled, both their kids knew that the world was a dangerous place, and Stephanie, trouble maker extraordinaire had gotten herself involved in a few cases over the year. Mainly because a closed door never meant Stephanie wasn't welcome, though Adam respected it; her daughter had to slip in.

It had happened a few times at work and while her child heard things she never wanted for her to she was of a great comfort to the person she was working with; one case in particular. A molestation case, Catherine had worked closely with the family to prove it, but all the psychologists, interview specialists and doctors the PD had for working with kids it was her little girl slipping into the chair beside the child, taking her hand and whispering something that had brought the story out.

It was much later that they straightened out the case and asked Stephanie what she said, the little girl held a vow of silence but often after that when they worked with that family Stephanie tagged along right up till court. It was only the morning before court that the secret spilled, Stephanie had told the little girl that her both her daddy was in charge of a lot of police and would protect her; Lou had to go to court. And the tale made the loop very quickly, that court house had been packed with LVPD officers all in uniform and weapons on hip a turn out to rival the trial of any cop killer; all because a little girl promised protection and believed with all her heart her dad could provide it.

Now Michelle often slept over at their house and played soccer with Stephanie and Lou, putting the abuse from the hands of her own father behind her; they had become close friends with the family. A picture of Michelle and Stephanie tossed up on Lou's shoulders captured laughing sat on their desk, it was a testament to her daughter's heart. The sweet little trouble maker had a heart to change the world someday, she hoped that knowing the truth wouldn't dampen that spirit.

She sorted through some of the old paperwork and some letters from cases that she had kept, they had lifted her heart enough to save them and now when she needed a boost she often flipped through and read a few lines; to remind herself that it was worth it.

After that she took their dog, Stephanie's nearly two year plea, for a walk around the neighbourhood. Springer was a year-old German Sheppard and Pyrenees mix, already promising to be a big dog she was a gentle giant and a member of their family. And Stephanie kept her promise, feeding and brushing her daily and getting up to let her out most mornings; she just wasn't quite strong enough to walk the energetic young dog on her own yet.

She wouldn't lie, both she and Lou loved the dog as much as their stubborn daughter and it was sometimes hard to enforce the rules when there were two sets of puppy eyes staring at them. And brushing the dog was as good a stress reliever as any.

Catherine was just rounding the corner when the bus pulled up to their street, she pulled her phone from her pocket; not realizing how much time had passed. When she looked back up both her kids were flying towards her, though she knew Stephanie's excitement was mostly to see her dog; Adam came to give her a hug.

"Hey Mom." He laced his arms around her waist and squeezed for a minute before stepping back and slipping his hand into hers.

Of the two he was the quieter one, where Stephanie needed to race around and burn energy he loved books, and puzzles, not that he didn't enjoy playing outside but he could settle down much better than his sister.

"How was school you two?" She watched as Stephanie allowed Springer to lick her cheek, no amount of nagging or threatening could break that habit; especially not when the girl encouraged it so much.

"Really good, I got a perfect on my math test, I need you or dad to sign it. And at recess Steph got in a fight with somebody." She turned her attention straight to her daughter, whose cheeks heated furiously as she focused on her dog. "The school sent you a note."

"Stephanie, what happened?" She asked sternly, knowing her daughter if her brother hadn't blabbed that note would have disappeared and they would never have heard about it. The problem came in having a little brother in the same grade, she knew it was sometimes hard for them to be so close.

"It was just a stupid kid at the fence, I wasn't even talking to him. We were playing army tag and I was on base so nobody could get to me and he started talking to me over the fence." Stephanie growled and then buried her face in the dog's long wavy fur.

"He made her cry, everybody else in safety said he was being really mean." Adam piped up, and she knew this was his way of looking out for his sister who so often protected him. She had no doubt if there had been a fight and someone was picking at Adam Stephanie would be in the thick of it; in front of her brother.

She had size that he didn't, standing nearly to her shoulder and only ten she knew Stephanie was going to be tall and tough, the little girl played hard and was strong for her age. Her brother was much more delicate and small, Adam had struggled and she blamed a lot of it on his infancy; but he did try.

"May I see the note Steph?" It was worded as a question but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Stephanie gave her a tortured look and rummaged in her backpack to produce a crumpled note, if Adam hadn't said anything she guaranteed the girl would have tried to get rid of it. She scanned it carefully, the teacher didn't know what had been said but it had upset Stephanie a lot; she'd talk to her daughter in private with no little brother to try and help.

"Okay then, how about we go home and see if we can find a snack? "She got two nods, and Stephanie laced her hands into Springer's fur for the walk; Adam held onto her hand.

An hour later she had Adam in his room reading and she carried a sniffling Stephanie into her own room and snuggled her on the bed; the dog joined them resting her nose in bed. As tough as her little girl tried to be she was still a little girl and hugs could earn a lot. "Will you tell me what he said?"

There were a few little sniffles and Catherine ran her hand through daughter's long wavy hair just as Stephanie stroked her dog. "He said my mom is dead, you aren't my real mom but it wouldn't matter; cuz I don't have a mom." There was more sniffling and Catherine just closed her eyes, she wanted Lou with her when she told Stephanie; but maybe they had waited too long.

"Was he from your school?"

"No, he was too old."

"Was he old like me and daddy, or like Lindsay and Travis?" She asked gently, she'd love to find him and throttle him; but it wouldn't help.

"Not as old as Travis, he didn't look like him though." Travis was Lindsay's husband, and a dedicated marine.

"What did he look like?"

"He didn't have any hair, and dark skin, he was mean. I yelled at him but he just said I was supposed to be bad. He was mean." Her daughter buried her cheek in Catherine's chest and she blinked away her own tears. "I didn't do anything bad mommy, I didn't."

"I know sweetie, I know; this isn't about you." She soothed her child, cold knots formed in her stomach; this wasn't about her daughter at all. "Daddy and I need to talk to you about something but I know he wants to be here when we do, can we talk about this when he gets home?"

She felt the nod but Stephanie stayed curled into her and she stayed put, holding her daughter for a long time. That was how Lou found them a little while later, and his face said he didn't have good news either; this day was not getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

He raced home after work, he had thought about calling but he knew if he did than Catherine would go and get herself a paper out of sheer curiosity; and this wasn't something she needed to read. It never should have been printed, but it was and it was getting way to much attention.

He had found Adam on the couch with his hamster and a book, reading quietly to the little fur ball but no sign of his wife or Stephanie but now he had found them and something was really wrong; he wondered if maybe Stephanie had seen the article. Even though the girl didn't love reading the way her brother did she was more than capable.

Catherine shook her head and he knew it was a sign to put whatever he had away, a nod told him it was Stephanie. Swallowing his own anger he moved to the bed and eased the dog out of the way. "What's going on Steph?"

"Someone at school said something very mean and I think it's time we talk to Stephanie about something, will you get the photo album of work?" With their family growing the way it was Catherine had reorganized their photo albums so only one had photos of the people they worked with and all the others were memories of their kids at play and family trips.

He went to the office and took it off the shelf and returned to their bedroom handing it to his wife. He would let Catherine lead this but he wrapped both of them in his arms, he had no doubt she had a better idea how to tell the story to their child.

Catherine flipped to a photo that didn't fit the frame and he realized it was one of the ones they had cut Ray Langston out of. At least he thought they had, Catherine pulled it out of the slip and folded it out, he let the hand on Catherine's side squeeze; he thought the bastard was out of their home completely.

"You know everybody in this picture right?" Catherine asked their daughter.

"Not him." Catherine nodded but Stephanie puzzled over the picture. "He kinda looks like that guy, but way older."

Catherine`s eyes hardened and she shot him a deadly look. "Okay well honey you don`t know him because before you were born he did some very bad things and while both Daddy and I worked with him we didn`t know, nobody did until he hurt me. It's why I have the big scar." Stephanie and Adam both knew the scar was from when Mommy got hurt really bad, but that was all the details they had decided the kids needed; Catherine it seemed decided Stephanie needed more.

"Now this was before Daddy and I were married, and you know Lindsay is a lot older than you and Adam, I had her when I was about the age Lindsay is now, and I was married to someone else back then. When Lou and I got married he adopted Lindsay even though she was already grown up, we all wanted to feel like a family and leave some things behind.

"When I got hurt Daddy and I weren`t thinking about having more family but then we found out I was pregnant and we were really happy; we wanted you. We wanted you very much and you know we love you but there are some things that made it a little complicated. See I know Greg has told you about DNA and stuff right?" They both knew that, and wished he wouldn`t try and explain how to analyze a crime scene to their kids; but he did mean well.

"Yeah, it's all biology stuff."

"Right, well mommy and daddy have a baby through biology stuff, but there are special things to help parents have a baby and sometimes it means that someone can have somebody else's baby; so someone can have two moms and dads." He heard his wife`s voice falter and saw Stephanie watching them carefully but she didn`t seem upset.

"Two very brave young people wanted a baby very badly and tried very hard to have you but they couldn`t and someone made it so I would have you through some really weird science stuff. But Stephanie you are our little girl, you are our baby and we love you very much." He saw the tears in his wife`s eyes.

"So I really have a mom who is dead?" He looked sharply at Catherine, apparently he didn`t know the whole story; but Catherine was holding Stephanie tightly.

It was his turn. "Yes Stephanie and they were very good and brave people. Your mom and I think you are old enough to hear about them, but I want to know something first and I want you to know something."

He took a deep breath, his daughter`s green stare was intense. "When your mom was hurt and we found out, there was never a moment when we didn`t want you, we wanted the baby growing in her; but there were times when we were scared. And the person who made it happen didn`t plan for us to want or love that baby. But I don`t want you to doubt that we love you or that you are a member of this family. Now you tell me this, does DNA matter, all the science stuff?"

He watched and was relieved when she didn't even hesitate. "No, it matters who you love. I'm just kinda adopted, there are kids in my class who are too; and the love their parents. They even know another family, but they were mean and then died. Did you know my other mom, kinda mom?"

"No, we didn't know your biological mom or dad but they were both very brave people and their parents would like to meet you someday. But your biological dad served this country just like Travis does, and he died doing it. He gave his life to protect all of us, he is a hero and I think that, your mom and I think you should know about him. You are my little girl and I love you very much but I think he is an angel now watching you grow up from above and somebody should know who he was and how brave he was don't you?"

Catherine nodded with him and it took Stephanie a little longer to agree; it was starting to sink in. "Your biological mom was a hero too, but in a different way. She died down in a subway, a man pulled a gun and everybody ran away but there was a little boy a little older than you who didn't know what was happening. She could have ran away like everybody else but instead she went to stand in front of him. Someone on the train that had pulled in saw her start to run and then turn around and run back towards the man to put her arms around the child. She wanted a baby of her own but saw somebody else's baby in danger and died to protect them. She is with her husband now and I think they are both watching over you and you know how much your grandma loved you and mom and I love your nieces; well there are two people out there who lost their little girl and have never met their grandchild. They sent your mom a letter a little while ago and she wrote back to invite them to meet us, they will know more about your biological mom and dad; I bet they would really like to tell you about them. I know you have a lot of questions and some of them Mom and I can answer but some they might be able to answer better." He let out a deep sigh as he finished, Catherine had leaned her cheek against the top of their daughter's head.

"What were their names?"

"James and Brenda." Catherine answered that one, and he watched Stephanie think about it. "How about you go play for a bit and think and then we can talk about it more lately when you are ready?"

"Can I write them a letter?" Stephanie had a hold of Springer's collar and was pulling the dog up.

"Yes, if you want. "Catherine smiled a little and he agreed, it might be good if Stephanie wrote about it; he had been expecting more of a reaction from her. "We can send it with my letter."

The little girl nodded and jumped off the bed, dragging the dog with her. And when the door shut he was relieved to be alone with Catherine; now they really had a lot to talk about. "What happened today?"

"I don't know exactly." She sighed and he smiled a little, leaning in for a quick kiss; it had upset her to tell that story. "Someone from the street told her she didn't have a mom and that she was supposed to be bad. I don't like the idea that she thinks he looks like Langston."

"It is probably just because he is black, and the man she saw was black; to my knowledge Langston didn't have any kids. I think that would have come out at the trial or some point during the media coverage." He tried to reassure her but making a mental note to run some searches, there were some benefits to being captain of homicide; his long time boss Jim Brass had retired to Florida two years ago. The man only came back for about two months every fall, but he had got his spot and the job came with pluses and minuses.

"I know your right but we wanted to tell her and I didn't want her to feel confused; make it any harder than it had to be. I just don't like that he could still have any ghosts around." Catherine leaned forward and he rubbed light circles in her back; knowing she found it soothing.  
"I'll look into it, and I looked into the Rendense'; they are squeaky clean. Lived in the suburbs, same house for forty plus years; married nearly fifty. They aren't that much older than us, I actually got interrupted during the search one of my young detectives lives out there, knows them; has nothing but kind things to say about both of them." He saw a look of relief cross her face again; and a small smile.

"That's good. I invited them to meet us at the park on Sunday, I hope they show; I hope they look a bit like Stephanie. It would help her understand. What went wrong today?" He felt himself stiffen, he didn't want to but he also knew she caught it instantly.

"Something was published in the review today, I've already looked into it to find out why this is the first time a letter like this is published. They felt it would get readers, it is about Langston and ICVS; there are some masked threats. I know it's that time of year but usually those come in the mail and I burn them, this one everyone can read if they so choose. You should read it just so you know if someone asks about it." He nodded to the dresser where he had dropped the paper.

"I'll read it, not now though." He heard the exhaustion in her voice, so much for a day to take it easy. "Do you think she is playing it tough?"

"I think the mom that is raising her taught her to do that." And he truly did, it was hard to think of sharing their daughter, yet it was harder to think that someone was trying to hurt her with the truth. "She is going to have a lot more questions, and it is going to take time. Want me to talk to Adam?"

She rolled to look at him. "He needs to know about Stephanie, do you really think he needs to know about the rest?"

"You want to wait or not tell him?" He wasn't entirely opposed to not telling Adam, there was no one who would come to claim him and that life was not one he wanted his son to poke around in.

"I think it would only hurt him, he isn't as tough as Stephanie. If we tell him let's wait till he is an adult; it's different. He doesn't need to know his parents were both high and killed each other, or that he was addicted as a baby. Let's wait." And he knew, she didn't need the stress on top of it all; he could understand that,

"How about I talk to Adam, let him know he can talk to both of us if he wants. "Lou stood, kissed her cheek again and then went to find Adam and take care of that explanation too; that way they can get it all out at once.


End file.
